UnFaithFul
by The Vampire Brooke
Summary: It's basically about Shiv making an obvious choice. I can't really explain it. Please read and review and i can take the flames. enjoy!


_**Unfaithful**_

A Shiv and Ebon story

By The Vampire Brooke

Lyrics by Rihanna

Shiv jerked awake to the sound baby crying. A glance at the clock showed it to be 2:15 in the morning. He prodded Ebon in the side to go take care of his son. But the man just rolled over and pushed Shiv out instead. Jerk. The man knew Shiv had a late night and didn't get back until just barely an hour ago. Even though Ebon was the one who usually got up to take care of the baby when he cried. So maybe once wouldn't hurt.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Shiv crossed the hall to the baby's bedroom and stepped over to the crib. Looking down on the baby, Shiv couldn't stop the rush of love at seeing a miniature little Ebon being fussy over something. And Malachi did look a lot like Ebon. Same dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes…..already, at barely 5 months, Shiv could tell that the baby definitely had Ebon's quick thinking and leadership. But the babe had Shiv's stature and nutty grin and that spark of mischief on his face. Ebon had predicted that Malachi would have a personality close to Shiv because of the cute baby giggles he would make at random intervals throughout the day.

_He's more than just a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Shiv picked up Malachi and rocked him when he figured out the tiny tot was just lonely. While he rocked the sack of giggles, he thought about how much Ebon and the baby against his chest meant to him. And how he was betraying Ebon. Ebon had suspicions, but he wouldn't say them out loud without proof. And Shiv had just wanted the rush of sneaking around and lying and forbidden desires. And it made him sick when he held his child close and getting ready to crawl back into bed with his lover and boyfriend.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

He decided tomorrow he'd break it off with Dylan. The man who he had met at a bar on one of the nights Ebon was angry at him for some reason. Then things had escalated to the point where Shiv was naked beneath that man's body. And it had continued for about a month. And now the thought of Dylan made Shiv want to puke and scream and cry all at the same time. But guilt was the most powerful emotion of all.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

The next morning, Shiv started to get ready for the day when Ebon came to the room with Malachi in his arms and leaned against the door jamb and just regarded Shiv for awhile. Finally Ebon asked how long Shiv was going to be gone. Shiv gave the lie that he would be right back, he was just gonna take a stroll through the neighborhood. They both knew he was lying.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Dylan didn't take it very well. He started to scream and yelled that Shiv was a god-damn whore and not worth the effort it took to screw around with. Then he reared his arm back and punched Shiv in the face as hard as he could. And for a moment, Shiv saw stars. He felt Dylan's hands on him, shaking him, touching him, pulling Shiv's body to his. And Shiv summoned a light blade.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Shiv didn't stop hacking until he was done crying and the man was no longer able to be identified. He just felt numb. As he looked around at the bloodied room, he thought about what kind of parent he would be to Malachi. He had just killed a man who he had had an affair with. And Ebon was just as bad as him. Ebon was controlling, manipulative, and could sometimes be violent if pushed too far. Shiv knew for a fact that Ebon would not hesitate to kill someone if he felt they needed to be 'taken care' of.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_

What would Malachi grow into? What would he learn from them? Hopefully, he wouldn't learn craziness or go through the neglect that Shiv had been through. What if he joined a gang and started dealing drugs or stolen weapons? How could Malachi ever be proud of his fathers? Shiv silently begged that they could give Malachi a better childhood than either him or Ebon had. And for him to grow up to never have to see the dark side of his parents. What kind of life was that?

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore uh anymore (anymore)_

Shiv walked home to see Ebon sitting on the floor of the den, tickling Malachi's stomach to make him giggle. When he walked in, Ebon looked up to see a bloodied and bruised Shiv looking sad and worn out. Ebon suggested Shiv take a shower and later, when they got done having sex, Ebon asked what had happened. Shiv told him not to worry about it, that he took care of everything. And that he would stay with Ebon and no one else for the rest of their lives. That seemed to cheer Ebon up immensely. Then they started another round.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer (a murderer)_

The next day, Ebon flipped on the news to see the reporter talking about a brutal murder in a rented house near where they lived. Apparently, it was not done with a knife and police were baffled as to how the murder took place. But Ebon knew. He had known about that man for awhile and finally, finally, he didn't have to worry about Shiv anymore. At least for a little bit.

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

**Authors Note: I wanted to write a new Shiv and Ebon story…but I couldn't find a song that fit what I had in mind. So I went with this song, and just went with it. To me, it feels forced and not as much personal emotion on my part than I would have liked. I didn't want Shiv to cheat on Ebon and I didn't want Ebon to kill Dylan, cuz then he would have left the baby alone. But I was totally into this song this week, so enjoy.**

**Also Malachi's full name is Malachi Allen Evans. Please R & R. **


End file.
